


Closer

by suse



Series: AELDWS 2019 [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inceptiversary, Fables - Freeform, Nature, Other, Talking Rivers, Talking Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suse/pseuds/suse
Summary: Not everyone likes change.





	Closer

The river was lapping at Arthur’s feet.  
Of course, the river had been there earlier than Arthur. But he had definitely not been this close when Arthur was a sapling.  
Arthur had been observing him for a year now. In that year, the river had edged towards him, slowly but surely, taking liberties with their space and altogether being a giant pain-in-the-ass.  
All of that change had been fairly annoying, but today, Arthur had felt his bark getting wet. And wasn’t that just the proverbial straw!  
“River,” said Arthur formally.  
“I didn’t know you could talk,” splashed the river enthusiastically.  
“Whatever,” said Arthur.  
“It’s Eames, by the way,” the river said, edging a little closer still and getting water all over Arthur’s outer bark.  
“STICK TO YOUR CHANNEL, WILL YOU,” Arthur yelled a little too loudly.  
The river stilled. “You don’t - “  
Arthur said nothing.  
The river splashed him once more and then went quiet again, just as he had been for the past thirty years.  
Good, thought Arthur. No more change.

-

Over the next few months, Arthur could feel the river retreating. He told himself that he was satisfied.  
(Even though the feeling of the waves had tickled a little, in a good way. And it had been interesting seeing the fish up close.)  
But change was never good. It was better like this.

-

It was not better like this. Eames had set something alight in him, a hint of something more, and now Arthur wanted wet bark and conversation. Yet - he would have to ask for it.

"River?" he tried.  
The river ignored him.  
"Eames?" Arthur asked once more.  
"Yes?" rippled Eames, after a beat.  
“Perhaps I like my bark a bit wet,” said Arthur.  
"Are you sure?" asked Eames.  
"Never been more sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Round 3  
> Prompt: Alight  
> Genre: Fable  
> Word count: 300 words exactly


End file.
